


Playing With Fire

by kawaiixkisses



Series: Arsonist's Lullaby [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Conflict, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I Tried, Love/Hate, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiixkisses/pseuds/kawaiixkisses
Summary: "You never listen and I never learn. So blow out your matches. There's no point in candles if our fire never burns."- Cruel YouthPenny Dreadful/ Teen Wolf AU, not really a crossover.Derek Hale x Eva Green as Vera Ives (OC)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or Penny Dreadful. All Teen Wolf characters/plots and anything familiar belongs to Jeff Davis, creator of Teen Wolf on MTV. Mostly AU, but with maybe similar aspects borrowed from Penny Dreadful on Showtime. I don't own Vanessa Ives from Penny Dreadful. Eva Green and her portrayal of Vanessa Ives is just my face claim and inspiration for my character Vera Ives. 
> 
> I also have this story up on Wattpad, same title under the author name: KesseiKeo

"If you want to do a thing, do it because it is your **desire** , not my allowance. You must risk rejection."

 

She lowered her voice to a sultry drawl; with just the right hint of rasp and arousal laced within that smirking little mouth.

She tilted her neck further right to expose the smooth porcelain complexion, tempting him closer. _Dare me to submit, **my Wolf**._ Even with her back faced away, her body teased such enticement.

A heated growl rumbled deeply in his chest, sending the vibrations shivering down her spine from his close proximity as Derek's green eyes darkened with lust, challenge, and hunger.

An animalistic hunger pooled inside of him and his body compelled to dominate hers, craving like a starving beast. _Claim. Claim. Claim!_ His wolf snarled within, yearning to claim her familiar body into submission **.** _Mine._ _Mate._

Her scent burned into his senses, his mouth watered as Derek hushed the beast; he dipped his head to breathe in her sweet skin. _She wanted to play a game. He was going to make her **beg** for it._

Placing tantalizing kisses along the creamy skin, he gently scraped with his elongated canines until he lapped at her pulse.

She mewed. _More. More._ She wanted **_more_.** A firm hand gripped at her hips to press her body as close as possible to really feel him and another hand woven in the tresses of her dark hair.

 _ **Risk and reward.**_ He smirked inwardly at the thought; his wolf pawing to take control. With a quick tug, a sharp intake of breath escaped her as he growled roughly into her ear.

"You want to play with me, **kitten**. Then show me your claws."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried at subtle sexy time prologue. lol It's not very good, but this was in my head and I just had to get it out. It's a start. Will probably edit this chapter later again or continue on. Gotta get my shit together. Hope you enjoyed this snippet so far. First time writing after binge-watching Teen Wolf. I miss Derek and Penny Dreadful so much. I needed more Derek Hale/Original female characters so bad after finishing so many fics to quench my Derek feels. 
> 
> Be gentle. Comments, Kudos, Bookmark would be much appreciated. :) xoxo Thanks.


End file.
